


Heathens

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [43]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Angry Thor (Marvel), Breaking Up & Making Up, Carol Danvers & Steve Rogers Friendship, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Protective Bucky Barnes, Supportive Carol Danvers, Thor Is An Angry Bro, Threats, Trauma, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: Thor has some words to share.





	1. The Sound Of Silence

"What do you want to talk about?" Loki hesitantly asked.

"I think Sigrid is having nightmares." Thor sighed.

Loki's heart nearly dropped. He thought Thor knew. But this was just as bad.

"Nightmares?" Loki asked.

"I mean she's like you." Thor rubbed the back of his neck. "She'd never show it but she's having trouble sleeping."

Loki felt awful. He was busy having secret booty calls with Tony that he hasn't even noticed his own children. Magnus was still a baby but Sigrid was older. She was learning to understand things surrounding her. Sigrid didn't even completely understand her anger towards Tony. All she knew was Daddy wasn't there and Mommy was sad. Her seidr was still developing. Maybe her empathetic magic was affecting her on a subconscious level?

"I'll deal with it." Loki nodded. "Maybe it's her seidr."

"Perhaps." Thor agreed. "I wasn't one for magic. It's better if her mother shows her guidance."

Loki and Thor don't say anything for a long moment before Thor finally clears his throat.

"Brother, I am a lot of things." Thor started. "But I am not always a fool."

"I haven't noticed." Loki nodded.

"I do not jest, brother."

"I know."

"Tell me the truth."

"What truth?"

"Tell me the reason your absence has increased slightly isn't because you're spending time with Tony."

"And if I am."

"Has he hurt you?"

"No."

"Loki, don't lie."

"I am the Liesmith. It is what I was meant to do."

Thor groaned.

"Will you threaten to take my children again?" Loki spat.

"No." Thor sighed. "I won't do that. It was cruel to do that before."

"Then what? You will expose it to Sam or Steve?"

"No. I will, however, threaten Tony."

"What do you mean?"

"If this goes badly, I will not stop this time should I have Tony within my grasp again."

"Brother, tread lightly."

"You better make a better decision, brother. Otherwise, your children will never have a father again."


	2. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's decided that Bucky and Steve need to talk.

"You need to talk to Bucky, Steve." Carol says.

"I know, Carol." Steve sighs. "I know."

"He needs to know this stuff is going on in your head."

"Normally, he's the broken one."

"Steve, being Captain America has broken you as much as Hydra broke Bucky."

Before Steve can say another word, Bucky comes home. The two look at him then they look back at each other. Carol smiles. She leaves the house, saying goodbye to Bucky and Steve. The silence between them is unbearable. Bucky sits on the couch next to Steve. They're quiet. It's almost like the 30s and 40s all over again.

"Loki and tony are sneaking around." Bucky breaks the ice.

Steve whips his head so fast to face Bucky "WHAT."

"Yep." Bucky shook his head.

"How did you find out?"

"Steve, it's me. Even before the war, I had a way to find out things."

"That's true. You're the reason the whole neighborhood found out about that nun living a double life as a docks prostitute."

"Boy, that was a shock."

Steve and Bucky laughed for a moment. It's been a while.

"Can I talk to you?" Steve grew quiet again.

"Yeah." Bucky spoke softly. "Anything."

"The last few months have been weird and rough..."

"Agreed."

"And I'm having nightmares here and there."

"I know."

Steve freezes. He doesn't know how to continue.

"May I interrupt?" Bucky whispers.

"Sure." Steve nods.

"Did I ever hit you? Back then?"

Steve was taken back but got closer to Bucky.

"No, Buck." Steve kissed Bucky's jaw. "Why would you think that?"

"I remember this one moment in our lives." Bucky explains. "When we broke up."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah but I can't remember why. I know we broke up and I know we got back together after a very short period of time. But I don't know why. And this distance between us started happening ever since that incident between Tony and Loki started. So I can't help but wonder if I ever hit you, Stevie. Maybe that's why it was so easy to nearly kill you before. Because I had abused you at one point."

Steve cupped Bucky's face and peppered his lips with kisses. Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Steve's waist.

"It's not like that, Buck." Steve whimpered. "I promise, you never put your hands on me."

"Then why?" Bucky asked, kissing back.

Instead of answering, Steve pulled Bucky on top of him on the couch and they made love.

"Later." Steve told himself. "I'll tell him later."


	3. Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey can't believe he's still Tony's best friend after all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize. I went on a mini-vacation and I haven't really focused on any of my stories.
> 
> Also, a personal life event happened and it's kinda consuming my life... In a good way.

"What in the fuck, Tony?" Rhodey sighed.

"I know, I know." Tony groaned.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"You've had a lot of issues in the past. Drinking. Sleeping around. Being a workaholic. Constantly making enemies. But this. This has to be your worst one of all time."

"Loki is a person; not a thing."

"I know that but your relationship with him is not."

Tony rubbed his temples. He has heard this conversation so many times now. But Rhodey was coming from the bottom of his heart. He was worried about Tony.

"Listen, I get it. Life fucked you guys up." Rhodey started his lecture. "And several curveballs got tossed at you."

"And one massive cancer..." Tony muttered.

"You mean two."

"Rest in peace, Foster."

"But it was terrible when Loki went into the depression. Then it got bad when...Magni died. And Tony, I know you're tired of hearing it but this isn't right. It definitely isn't healthy. But I might actually have to kill you."

"What for?"

"Don't be fucking stupid. You know why."

Tony frowned. He knew what Rhodey was getting at. The proposal. Tony wasn't sure what hurt more; how even he knew it was wrong or the fact Loki just left as soon as Tony was done talking.

"Rhodey, I love him." Tony sighed.

"I know, Tony. I really do." Rhodey nodded. "But this is going down a wrong and familiar path."

"You know me."

"I know but I also know you lived your dad's life for a long time."

"I broke the cycle though."

"Then you fell back into it because it was a familiar place in your darkest time."

"I never hit Loki. I never hit Sigrid. I never broke things. I never screamed in Sigrid's face. But Magnus scares me. Not because he's a baby or anything but because he's my son. And I did not have a good role model in the father department. I know what I did. God, I'm going to live with it the rest of my life like Barnes said. But I just need to break the cycle. I don't care if Sigrid will hate me for the rest of my life. I spent my whole life being angry at my dad. I just..."

"Tony, I know Loki loves you. If it was truly up to him, you know he'd never leave. Even now, the thought of it scares him to death. I know you are sleeping with him again. You guys may have hidden it well but I've known you a long ass time. I'm proud of your recovery. I really am. You're sober again. But Loki. It's like he's your greatest addiction and you were doing great. But not that much has changed. And something needs to improve."

+

Tony sat in his living room alone. Rhodey went home because he had duty in the morning. He was thinking long and hard about what Rhodey said to him. Really, he was thinking of what everyone has said to him. He knew he should have never brought up the proposal to Loki. They both still had a long way to go. And he hated that Barnes was right. This was never going to leave him. Even when things were better, Tony was always going to remember himself as a rapist. His thoughts disappeared when he heard a knock at his door. He arched an eyebrow.

He stood up and opened the door. He sighed. It was Loki.

"We need to talk." Loki looked like he was crying.

"I agree." Tony choked.


End file.
